Tommy's New Fairy Tail
by Knight Royale
Summary: Summary inside. Hope you all like this weird mashup I made. Tommy joins Fairy Tail oh what could go wrong? Please review my work.


Power Ranger X Fairy Tail

The story takes place after the final episode of Dino Thunder and before the Galuna Island Arc.

Story:

After the defeat of Mesogog, the former Dino rangers go their separate ways. One day while Tommy Oliver is out doing some research on student dig, Dr. Oliver stumbles upon a strange artifact that suddenly transports him to the world of Earthland. Stuck in a new world, Tommy Oliver must find a way to get back home while also helping our guild, Fairy Tail.

Chapter one: The Compass

At Reefside High School, students were being loaded on to a school bus that was about to leave. Today their teacher, Dr. Oliver was taking them on student dig to an old civilization that was believed to have existed before 400 years ago. Most of the students on the bus were excited about the trip because Dr. O was one of their favorite teachers. Others saw it as an easy way to get out of school and mess around. And some were just bored and didn't care where they were going.

"Alright class, settle down." Said Dr. Tommy Oliver. He had aged a little in the past two years since he and his new team of power rangers had defeated Mesogog. He still wore black t-shirt under a button-up grey shirt along with his black jeans and shoes. "Now I know most of you are excited about a field trip to the ancient civilization of the Cosmics. But keep in mind we are only there to help and learn, we are not allowed to take any of the artifacts that are found on the site," he explained, "do you understand?" All of his students nodded their heads.

"Alright let's get moving then." He said as he took his seat before the bus began moving.

X

When Tommy and his students arrived at the site they were briefly given instructions on what they would be doing and where they were not allowed access to.

Two hours have passed, and Tommy's students were taking break from the work they were doing. Meanwhile Tommy was asking one of the archaeologist on the site about the history of the site. The archaeologist in question had on a light grey lab coat that covered his tan button up shirt. He also had on some light brown trousers and a pair of dark brown work boots. On his lab coat was a name tag that read 'Professor Lucas Kyleten'.

"Well it was believed that the Cosmics were a civilization that believed in the existence of magic and other worlds." Said the archaeologist.

"Magic?" Tommy said.

"Yes," he said, "the Cosmics were believed to have used some sort of device to go other worlds. It is also believed that they were not from our world."

"Why is that?" Tommy asked.

"Well, until now, there had been no recorded finding of they're existence," the archaeologist replied, "no records of their work in any recorded history book, no rumors of the tribe existing before the 1500s, no nothing. It's as if they just showed up out of nowhere and then disappeared the next second."

"That is quite strange, professor." Tommy said as he and the archaeologist began to walk to the excavation site. "Do you have any other information about the tribe other than their belief in magic?"

"Unfortunately, we've been unsuccessfully in gathering other historical documents related to the tribe." the archaeologist said sadly. "The only other information we have is that the ritual they used to believable travel other worlds was a pendent or necklace of some kind." Before Tommy could ask him more, a worker wearing a yellow hard hat come up to them.

"Professor, the University just called asking for you." the man said.

"Tell them I'll be their right away," he told the man. The man run back to the tent and the archaeologist looked back at Tommy before started talking. "I'm sorry you couldn't ask me more questions, but must really take this call."

"That's alright professor," Tommy said, "my questions can wait. And thank you for letting my students participate in your dig today."

"It was a pleasure for you to helps us out, Dr. Oliver." he replied before walking to the camp site's tent.

After the professor left, Tommy decided to look around site for a bit. Him and his students wouldn't be leaving for another twenty minutes so wouldn't hurt to have another look around.

As Tommy continued to walk through, a bright light coming from his right shined in his face. Covering his eyes, Tommy walked over to area of the light source.

He then noticed a small piece of silver coming out of one of the dirt walls that was reflecting light off it. Thinking it was new artifact, Tommy decided to take one of the tools and begin digging up the rest of the it. After a minute or so of digging, Tommy was able to remove the item from the dirt wall that it rested in. What he found surprised him.

The artifact he dug up was a silver compass with a hexagram star design on the front in a circle. On each point of the star rested some sort of jewels. At the top right was blue jewel, middle right was a yellow jewel, and bottom right was red jewel. On the left side of the star it was the same pattern just reversed. And in the middle of the hexagram star was what looked like a dragon. It had black armor on its body chest and head and attached to it's right arm was a sword while the other arm a silver shield attached to it.

"A compass?" Tommy asked himself, "Why is there a compass here in the dig site?" Before he could take it back, Tommy felt something on the back of the compass. Turning it to it's back, he found an engraving of words. What surprised him was that the engraved words were in the English language.

Tommy then proceeded to read the words engraved in the compass. "Guardian of the World Gates, hear my plea, release the seal that connects this world with mine and allow me to cross freely to the next, Anima." Tommy read aloud to himself.

Suddenly out of a circle of light appeared below Tommy's feet. "Wha...?" was all Tommy could say before the bright light began to engulf his entire body. Seconds later the bright light disappeared along with Tommy.

X

"Natsu, can't you go one day without destroying anything?"

"What?! How was I supposed to know that that statue was founder of their town?!"

"Because it said on the statue's placke, idiot?!"

"That's Natsu."

Travelling down the dirt road were three people who were arguing between themselves. The first person was man in his late teen years with salmon colored hair and sharp brown eyes. He wore a white scarf made of dragon scales, a black vest, white pants and sandals. And on his right arm was a tattoo of a fairy with a tail. This was Natsu Dragneel.

Next to him was a girl also in her late teen years with blond hair and chocolate brown colored eyes. She wore a white vest with a blue cross, a brown short skirt with a whip attached to it, and brown strap on high heels. She was Lucy Heartfilia.

Above both of them flew a blue cat with wings carrying a green pack on his back. This weird specimen was called Happy.

"Now because of you we got paid half of what the job offered us!" Lucy shouted.

"So, we at least stopped the forest Vulcans that were attacking the town." Natsu argued acting like it was nothing.

"Aye, Lucy you need to calm down." said Happy.

"Don't tell me to calm down cat," Lucy yelled scaring the said cat who hid behind Natsu for protection, "because of you two I can't pay next months' rent!" This had been Lucy's last chance to pay for here apartment's rent. Now she would have to face her nasty landlady and explain why she couldn't pay rent.

"I swear Natsu, sometimes I think that you only think about fighting and not anything else." Lucy told him.

"Hey, I do think of other things?!" Natsu argued.

"Really," Lucy asked, "like what?"

Before Natsu could respond though, a bright tower of light appeared out of nowhere in front them and blinded them. After a few seconds the bright light disappeared.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked at each other asking the same question in both their minds. 'What the hell was that?!' Suddenly a loud groaning sound came from the direction from where the tower of light originated from. Laying in its place was Tommy Oliver.

"What just happened? Where'd he come from?" Lucy questioned as she, Happy, and Natsu approached the man in question who was beginning to get.

As Tommy began to regain all his senses, he started to notice that he was no longer at the archaeology dig site. Before he could question what happened, he heard the footsteps of Natsu and Lucy behind. Following his instincts Tommy turned around and got into a fighting stance ready to face. . . a flying cat?

"Is that a flying a cat?" Tommy questioned as it began to sink into his head.

"Aye." Happy replied shocking Tommy more.

"It can talk too?!" Tommy freaked out. "I've seen a lot of crazy things in the past but this takes the cake."

"Hey are you okay sir?" Lucy asked.

Taking his attention off Happy, Tommy noticed that Natsu and Lucy were also standing. "I'm fine. Just a little confused about what happened." He answered.

"I'll say, you came out of nowhere after that flash of light disappeared." Lucy stated a little freaked still. Even after her encounter with the Demon Flute Lullaby, stuff like this still freaked her out.

"A flash of light?" Tommy repeated. He then got good look at his surroundings. Instead of being at the archaeologist dig site he was now on a dirt road in the middle of a forest of sorts. "Where am I?"

"You're on a dirt road leading to Magnolia from Peony?" Happy answered him.

"Magnolia, Peony? Never heard of those places?" Tommy stated still adjusting to his surroundings.

"Where are you from then?" Natsu asked.

"Reefside, California." He answered. "You know if it's close by?"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all looked at him with confused expressions. "What's a California?" Happy asked.

"California, one of the 50 states of the United States of America." Tommy stated hoping to jog their memories.

"Sorry bud," Natsu replied, "but I've never heard of such a place. You sure your okay? Maybe that flash of light gave you amnesia?"

'Never heard of Reefside, California or the United States of America?' Tommy questioned in his mind, 'What is going on? It's like I was transported to another plant?' That's when the light went off inside his head. 'That's it! I'm not on my world, I'm on another world that's entirely different from mine.'

Tommy began to put the pieces together of what happened. 'The compass I found. That must have been the artifact that Professor Lucas was talking about. Lucas said it granted the Cosmics' the ability to cross worlds. That means the engraving that was on it was a spell. They designed the compass to help transport their civilization to other worlds.' He then looked around the area he had been transported to. 'And judging by the area and how different the environment looks, that mean I was taken to another world. At least it's not as bad as when Rita or Lord Zed took me to one of their many dimensions of evil. Thankful this time I don't need one of Billy's or Zordon's inventions to get home. All I have do to is read the engraving on the com- '

Then it finally donned on Tommy. He finally noticed that something was missing. 'Where's the compass?' Tommy then began to worry. If the compass wasn't transported along with him he may never be able to get to his. Getting onto his hands and knees he started to search through vicinity.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy wore confused looks on there faces as he began to crawl on the ground. They had been standing waiting for an answer from the man they just met. But after Lucy mentioned the light he went silent for a few minutes before he started crawling on the ground.

"This is starting to get awkward." Happy voiced as he began to eat fish. Tommy, hearing what Happy stated, stopped looking and brought his attention back to the teenagers and talking cat.

"Sorry about that," Tommy apologized to them, "but I was looking for something. Did any of you see a silver compass?" The group shook their heads making him worry even more. "Great looks like I'm stuck here."

"Um, not to impose but mind telling us what's so important about a compass?" Lucy asked out of confusion.

Tommy looked at them and a thought popped into his head. If he was going to be stuck here he might as well tell them who he is. Maybe they could help him as well if they know how he can get back home.

"You're not going to believe this but I'm not from this world."


End file.
